


We Were Never Meant To Be Alone

by DeadMilitia



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Birthday, Break Up, Cheating, Fighting, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Kellin cries a lot, Lots of Crying, M/M, No Smut, cheated, kellic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMilitia/pseuds/DeadMilitia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellin is heartbroken after walking in on Vic with another guy. He just wants to understand why Vic would cheat on him? Part of him says to forget Vic and move on. The other part longs to be in Vic's arms again. Kellin is conflicted on which part to listen to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Never Meant To Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I've been cheated on and it sucks. While writing this I got teary-eyed and had to eat some chocolate and complain to my best friend about my ex who is still trying to contact me even though he's marrying one of the girls he cheated on me with in April. *>.

Kellin felt like his world was falling apart right in front of him. He just came over to surprise his boyfriend on his birthday, but instead he was the one who got surprised. Vic was frozen in front of him on his bed, a guy Kellin didn't recognize was on top of Vic, hands frozen on Vic's belt.

"Kellin," Vic finally said, his voice cautious. Kellin felt the tears welling up in his eyes as the shock wore off. Vic was cheating on him. Kellin turned to leave, he didn't want to face Vic right now or ever again.

"Kellin!" He heard Vic yell.

"Vic, who is that?" He heard the other guy ask before two sets of footsteps rushed towards him. He looked back to see the other guy stop in the doorway and Vic hurrying towards him. "Vic?" The other guy yelled, sounding confused and a little hurt. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on.

"It's nothing, just go back to the room." Vic told him as Kellin reached the front door. The hurt and anger finally got the best of him.

"Nothing? I'm his fucking boyfriend! We've been dating for two fucking years!" Kellin had tears pouring down his face. "Well, we were anyway." With that Kellin left the house, slamming the door behind him. How could Vic cheat on him? How long had this been going on? Kellin ignored Vic who was still following him. Even when Vic caught up to him, he refused to look Vic in the eyes.

"Kellin, please let me explain." Vic begged, grabbing Kellin's arm to make him stop. Kellin yanked his arm away before crossing his arms over his chest. He stared at the ground and cried. He didn't want to hear what Vic had to say but was secretly hoping this was some misunderstanding. He stood still, giving Vic the chance to speak. "He's my ex and he surprised me today. I had no clue he was even coming out."

"So you decided to fuck him?" Kellin asked, hugging himself a little tighter.

"No, well.... I don't know what happened Kellin. I guess I still had some feelings for him that came out when I saw him. He left me after he moved four years ago. We never properly broke up."

"That doesn't mean you fuck him the first time you see him! God, I thought you were different!" Kellin shouted, finally meeting Vic's eyes, his own pouring tears.

"I know, I-I wasn't going to fuck him." Vic said, keeping his composure too well for Kellin to believe him. Kellin shook his head, his gaze falling back to the sidewalk.

"We're through," Kellin announced, the words hurting more than he wished.

"What?" Vic asked, sounding shocked. Kellin shook his head again, a small sob breaking free. He turned to walk away again but Vic grabbed his arm to keep him from moving. "No, please, Kellin? I-I can't lose you! I love you too much! Please, I am so sorry!" Kellin couldn't reply through his crying so he only shook his head, yanking his arm free and walking away quickly. Hearing Vic calling for him to come back only made him cry harder. He wanted to turn around so badly. He wanted to tell Vic that it was okay and pretend this never happened. But he was too hurt right now. Maybe they could work it out later, but for now he just wanted to be alone.

\---------------------

Kellin felt like a teenage girl in every horrible teen movie ever. He was looking through pictures of him and Vic, watching the videos they had taken together, reading the texts they had shared. He really wanted to call Vic and apologize, but then he reminded himself that he wasn't the one who should be apologizing. Vic was the one that cheated, he should be the one feeling sorry. He should be the one texting and calling Kellin to apologize. But he hadn't. Not a single text or call from Vic since Kellin caught him. That hurt more than Kellin wanted to admit.

Was Vic even sorry? Did he not want Kellin back? Did Kellin catching them make things easier for Vic? Maybe that was what Vic wanted. Maybe he wanted to break up with Kellin so he could be with this other guy. That thought had Kellin breaking down into tears again. Vic didn't love him the way he loved Vic.

Kellin thought back to how he had secretly been crushing on Vic for years before they even spoke to each other. Then they were paired together for a project in science and Vic had big plans for their project. Kellin had been too shy to really talk to Vic at first, but Vic was so sweet to him and goofy in an attempt to make him laugh. By the end of the project, Vic had asked to take Kellin out on a date which ended with a sweet kiss in the corner booth at the local ice cream shop. Kellin had never stopped loving Vic that way, but apparently Vic didn't feel the same.

Kellin unlocked his phone to go through his photos again. He found his favorite photo of them and just stared at it. It was the time Vic took Kellin to an aquarium. It was the first time Kellin had ever been to one and he had so much fun. The picture was taken in front of the jellyfish tank. Kellin had his arms around Vic's neck while Vic held his hips and they shared a gentle kiss with both of them smiling. Vic had asked some random girl to take the photo for them and Kellin remembered being afraid she would steal Vic's phone. Kellin smiled a tiny bit at the memory as tears filled his eyes again.

He kept trying to convince himself to delete the photos, videos, and texts, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He really did love Vic. He loved him more than he thought possible. After they both turned eighteen, he kept hoping Vic would propose to him. He figured that was a ridiculous thing to want. Vic couldn't have loved him enough to marry if he was willing to fool around with an ex. Part of Kellin still wanted to marry Vic. Part of Kellin was trying to convince him to call Vic and make up so they could live happily ever after. The other part of him kept repeating, "once a cheater, always a cheater."

Kellin locked his phone as another round of tears hit. He knew he was just torturing himself, but he couldn't help it. He still loved Vic. He still wanted Vic. He had never been this hurt before and the only person he wanted to make it better was the same person who caused the pain. Vic couldn't kiss this pain better. Nothing could make this pain better.

\--------------------------------

Kellin was woken up by his phone ringing. He sat up and looked around his bed until he found the phone. He glanced at the screen and saw that it was Vic calling. His heart started pounding and he was suddenly wide awake. He couldn't make his hands work right to answer it. Instead he sat still and watched the little phone icon shake under Vic's picture. Finally the screen closed and he got a missed call icon at the top of his phone's screen.

He sat still and stared at the phone. Why didn't he answer? Was Vic calling to apologize? Or was he calling to discuss giving each other their stuff back? Kellin didn't want to give back the Blink-182 hoodie he had stolen fron Vic the first month they had been dating. He wore it to bed most nights simply because it reminded him of Vic. It made him feel safe, secure, and loved. Now he was sure the hoodie would only hurt.

After several minutes of staring at the black screen, Kellin determined that Vic wasn't going to call back. He put the phone down before yawning. He glanced at his alarm clock and realized he had never set it and he had to work today. He was already an hour late and really didn't feel like going in. He grabbed his phone again and looked through his contacts before finding the number to the store. He pressed the call button and held the phone to his ear.

"Wayne's General Store, how may I help you?" He heard the overly cheery voice say and let out a little sigh. It was Jaime, one of Vic's best friends that Kellin had gotten close to after he and Vic started dating.

"Hey, Hime, it's Kellin," he said, his voice sounding raw and stuffy.

"Dude, you're an hour late! Where are you? What happened?" Jaime asked, his tone quiet which meant the boss was probably close by.

"Sorry, um," Kellin felt his throat tighten and tears well up in his eyes. "Vic and I broke up yesterday and I forgot to set my alarm. I-I'll get ready and be there soon though." Kellin sniffled and wiped his nose with his hand, fighting the tears back.

"Shit, are you serious? Wow," Jaime said, sounding shocked. "Listen, don't worry about coming in today, okay? We're pretty slow anyway. I'll cover for you. You just... take some time," Jaime said, knowing Kellin was probably a mess. He never thought he would see the day that Kellin and Vic broke up. They were crazy for each other and he was certain they would end up married with a nice house and kids.

"Thanks, Hime," Kellin said, his voice coming out in a whisper as he felt the emotions building up again. He didn't want to cry anymore. Was it possible to cry yourself into dehydration? Because he was sure he was heading that way. Especially since he hadn't drank anything since he got home yesterday. After talking with Jaime and promising to explain later, he hung up. He sat on the bed feeling slightly numb. He finally managed to drag himself out of bed and downstairs since he was really thirsty.

When he got downstairs, he found his mom sitting at the kitchen table going through papers. She looked up and gave him a small smile. She knew about yesterday since she was home when he came in crying his eyes out. He then told her what happened the best he could through his sobs.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He only shrugged as he poured a glass of water. He ended up chugging the whole glass and pouring himself another before chugging it, too. "Do you want to talk about it?" He shook his head no. All talking would do is make him start crying again. He just wanted to crawl back into bed and be miserable.

"Honey, I know it hurts now, but it will get better. I've felt heartbreak before, too. You will feel better eventually." She promised, giving him a sad smile. He didn't bother forcing a smile in return. Instead he just nodded his head. After three glasses of water he was feeling better. He got more water before going back to his room. He knew if he sat in the kitchen with his mom then she would want to play Dr. Phil with him. He would rather be miserable than talk about his feelings right now.

When Kellin got back under his blankets, he checked his phone to see he had a new text from Vic. He opened it with a racing heart.

 **"I really am sorry, Kellin. I know you probably don't want to hear from me right now, but I was wondering if you would give me a second chance? I swear this was a one time thing. Please Kellin? I love you too much to lose you." -Vic.** Kellin bit back the tears as they threatened to fall again. He couldn't do this right now. He was too hurt to even consider talking to Vic. He knew he would end up giving in eventually and probably going back to Vic, but for now, he wanted to lay in bed. He was too miserable to make things better right now.

What were you supposed to do after being cheated on? He figured most people would say to stand his ground and ignore Vic. But what if Vic was telling the truth? What if this was a one time thing? A mistake? What if he really did just get caught up in his emotions? Does that make things different? Does that mean Vic really does love him? Does that mean he should take Vic back?

Kellin decided that he would wait a while and see what happens. Right now he wasn't feeling very loved by Vic. He wanted to make sure the other man really did love him. He needed some kind of sign of what he was supposed to do next. Even if that was to stick with his decision to leave Vic.

\-----------------------------

Kellin wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep again. He was woken up by someone gently brushing his hair out of his face. He figured it was his mom so he kept his eyes closed. It quickly registered to him that it didn't feel like his mom's hand, but it was familiar. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing the one person he wasn't sure he wanted to see. Vic was sitting on the edge of his bed, petting his hair and looking as horrible as he felt.

Neither one said anything, they just stared at each other as Vic pushed Kellin's hair back. Kellin wasn't sure what to say or even if he should say anything. Was Vic here to collect his things? If so, then why was he being affectionate? Was he here to talk Kellin into taking him back? Why did part of Kellin tell him not to take him back?

"I'm sorry, Kellin," Vic finally said. Kellin closed his eyes. That didn't mean much to him for some reason. 'Sorry' was supposed to make things better, right? Then why wasn't it? Was he really so hurt that even apologies won't make it better? Then what would? "I can't make it better, I know that. I hate myself for what I did. It was stupid and I'm sorry." Kellin opened his tear filled eyes again and stared up at Vic. He really wanted to tell Vic how much he loved him and how happy he was to see him. He really wanted to take Vic back and kiss him passionately. But his body wouldn't listen. He ended up just laying there.

"Are we really over?" Vic asked, his own eyes filling with tears. Kellin's tears finally broke free. He didn't want to see Vic cry. He had only ever seen him cry a handful of times in the two years and four months they had been together. He hated seeing Vic cry, so why wasn't he saying anything to make him stop? Why wasn't he making it better? Why was he just laying there? Vic began nodding his head. "Okay," was all Vic said before standing up. Kellin broke down sobbing as Vic walked away. He wanted to run after him. He wanted to kiss him and tell him he loved him. He wanted Vic to hold him tightly and promise this wouldn't happen again. He wanted to believe Vic.

Kellin just sobbed as he heard the front door shut and Vic's car leave. Why did he let Vic leave? He still loves him! He wants to be with Vic for the rest of his life. So why didn't he tell Vic that? Why was he still laying in bed crying? This wasn't how happily ever after happens.

\-------------------------

Kellin wasn't sure how it happened, but two weeks had passed. Vic hadn't tried to contact him in those two weeks. Not even to ask for his things back. He didn't bring Kellin's things back either. In a strange way, Kellin was happy he hadn't. He didn't want his stuff back. He wondered if that stuffed elephant he gave Vic was still on Vic's bed? He was still wearing Vic's hoodie to bed almost every night. Even if Vic asked for his things back, he wasn't sure he could give back the hoodie. It meant too much to him. It would feel like Vic was officially ripping his heart out if he took the sweater back.

Kellin had avoided talking to mutual friends of his and Vic's. He wasn't surprised they all knew what had happened. He figured they either heard from Jaime, Vic, or Mike. In this small town, it didn't take long for news to travel. It was hard to avoid Jaime since they worked together he unfortunately had to return to work. But he had told Jaime he didn't want to talk about it, at least not at work, and Jaime respected that.

Music played as Kellin moved around the kitchen, throwing things into a big pot on the stove. The break-up still hurt and he normally cried when he got into bed at night, but he was okay through the day. At least he didn't cry constantly anymore. Kellin's mom watched as he cooked, happy to see him acting normal. She knew your first break up was the hardest. It hurt to put so much time and love into a person just to have them break your heart. She also knew she couldn't make it better for her son. He had to heal on his own and it was a painful process. But the fact that Kellin was singing and dancing as he cooked was a good sign. It meant he was getting back to being normal.

After dinner, Kellin went to his room to be isolated as usual. He really did want to heal, but at the same time he didn't want to. He wanted Vic. He wanted to feel loved and wanted again. But Vic apparently didn't want him. He hadn't even tried to contact Kellin since that day he was at the house. That hurt way more than Kellin thought it would. He never thought him and Vic would break up. Especially not like this. Weren't you supposed to fight, scream, and cry during a break-up? Wasn't it supposed to crush both people involved? To Kellin, it felt more like his heart was broken and Vic didn't care.

Against his better judgement, he picked up his phone and sent a simple text to Vic. If there were any hope of them getting back together, maybe this would help.

 **"I really miss you." -Kellin.** He set his phone aside and curled up under the covers. He kept hoping to hear his phone vibrate with a new text. He kept hoping that Vic would respond and this would all be over. He was hoping they still had a chance at a happy ending.

After an hour with no reply from Vic, Kellin broke down crying. He wanted Vic so badly. He wanted him to call and talk to him softly until he felt better. He wanted Vic to come over and stay the night with him to make him feel better. He wanted Vic to kiss it all better and make him laugh. He just wanted Vic.

\-------------------------

Another week had passed and he never did hear back from Vic. It broke Kellin's heart a little more every day he woke up to no reply from Vic. He would even settle for a simple emoji. He just wanted some indication that Vic missed him, too. He knew there was a chance Vic didn't miss him, but he didn't want to believe it was possible. How could two years together mean nothing to Vic?

Kellin dragged himself home after work and turned his phone on. His heart raced when he saw that he had a new text. He was scared to check because he knew it would hurt more when he realized it wasn't Vic. To his surprise, it was Vic this time.

 **"We don't have to do this." -Vic.** Kellin stared at the screen. He wasn't sure what to say. He wanted Vic too much to not reply though. He needed Vic here. He needed things to go back to normal so he could feel safe and loved again. After thinking it over, Kellin sent a reply.

 **"Can we meet somewhere?" -Kellin.** It felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest as he waited for a reply. It took a few long minutes for Vic to reply.

 **"Frosty's at six?"** Vic asked, making Kellin smile the tiniest bit. The ice cream shop was where Vic took him on their first date. Kellin sent a smiley face back before jumping up and grabbing what he needed to shower. Vic had seen him at his worse, but he had to look great if he was going to win Vic over again. After he showered, he got dressed in a baseball tee that was gray with black sleeves and a pair of black skinny jeans. He thoroughly brushed his teeth, applied extra deodorant, and brushed his hair out. Once he got to his room, he put on Vic's favorite cologne before putting a black beanie on his head. He checked the time to see that he had to be leaving if he wanted to be there on time. He put on a pair of gray TOMS before grabbing his wallet, keys, and phone. He hurried out of the house, not answering his mom when she asked where he was going. She would just try to talk him out of it.

Kellin's heart was pounding as he pulled up to Frosty's and saw Vic's silver truck already parked in the lot. He parked and got out, heading inside with a tight stomach. He glanced around before spotting Vic in the corner booth, the same place they shared their first date. He smiled a little as he walked over, Vic noticing him almost immediately. Kellin kept his head down, suddenly feeling very shy.

"Hey," Vic greeted when Vic got close enough.

"Hey," Kellin greeted, sitting down across from Vic. He chewed on his bottom lip and stared at his hands. He was too nervous to look up at Vic. What if this was just Vic telling him they needed to part ways for good? Does he realize how much more it would hurt to officially end it where their relationship started?

"So," Vic said, tapping his fingers on the blue table nervously. "Do you want to get some ice cream? My treat," Vic offered. Kellin nodded, not being able to find his voice. They both walked up to the front and got in line behind the two people ahead of them. Their hands were so close together that Kellin wanted to lace their fingers but wasn't sure if it was appropriate. Vic wasn't his anymore.

When they got to the front of the line, Vic ordered his Twisted Chocolate which was basically everything they had that was chocolate all mixed together. Kellin still couldn't find his voice enough to order.

"Want your usual?" Vic asked and Kellin nodded, his cheeks turning red at the slightly annoyed look he was getting from the guy behind the counter. "He wants chocolate chip cookie dough but in mint ice cream instead of vanilla." Vic explained, making Kellin smile a little. It shouldn't make him happy that Vic remembered. It was the thing he asked for every time they went for ice cream, but for some reason it still gave him butterflies.

After they got their ice cream, they went and sat back down to eat it. They both ate in silence, Kellin keeping his gaze down at his ice cream. He would steal little glances at Vic every now and then.

"Kellin, I really am sorry for what I did. Can we please talk about it and maybe try again?" Kellin felt the corners of his mouth turning up into a smile that quickly faded.

"What's his name?" Kellin asked, he wanted to test if Vic was serious about talking it out first. Vic sighed and stirred his ice cream around a bit. Kellin felt his heart dropping. Vic didn't want to talk about it. He wanted Kellin to forget it and take him back.

"Austin," Vic answered. "Austin Leeves." Kellin was slightly surprised that Vic told him.

"Do you really still have feelings for him?" Kellin took a small bite of his ice cream, not looking up from the cup.

"I did, yes," Vic answered. "I was crazy about him when we dated, then he broke up with me over a text before blocking my number. I never got an explanation or even to say bye."

"I thought he broke up with you because he moved?" Kellin asked, worried that Vic was lying to him.

"That's what I decided. I didn't want to accept that him finding someone else was a possibility. I guess I never got over it and seeing him that day.... I just got caught up in old feelings and allowed myself to do something stupid." Kellin thought about the answer for a moment before deciding Vic was telling the truth.

"Would you have slept with him had I not walked in?" Kellin glanced up to see Vic's face.

"I honestly don't know. I would like to think I would have stopped him, that I would have remembered you and told him I can't. But I don't know," Kellin saw how sincere Vic looked. He saw how much the thought hurt. Vic was just as upset over what he did as Kellin was. He was feeling guilty.

"Were you thinking about going back to Austin after I broke up with you?" Kellin was happy to finally get answers to the question that had bugged him the past month.

"No," Vic answered simply. "I love you, Kellin. The second you walked in, I realized what I was doing.... I never want to see you cry like that again. I went back to the house and yelled at Austin even though it wasn't his fault. It was my fault for getting caught up. I thought you were serious about leaving me, so I didn't bother you." Vic explained, picking at his ice cream. They sat in silence for a while before Kellin broke the silence again.

"Vic, I miss you. I love you so much and.... I don't want to lose you. This has damaged my trust for you and I'm not sure it can be repaired, but I would like to try. If you still want me, can we maybe, get back together?"

"Of course," Vic said, smiling at Kellin. "And if you have any questions, just ask, okay? I'll try my hardest to answer honestly and without anger. Even if it's out of your distrust of me."

\---------------------------------

Two months had passed since Vic's birthday and Kellin realized that he had broken up with Vic on his birthday, so he decided to make it up to him. He got Vic's favorite cake, double chocolate with cream cheese icing, and stuck it in the fridge as soon as he got home. Vic loved cold cake. He also got chocolate ice cream for his chocoholic boyfriend. He placed the few presents he had gotten Vic on the coffee table. He also laid out all of Vic's favorite movies. It wasn't much, but he hoped it would make up for ruining his actual birthday.

He had texted Vic and asked him to come over around seven because he had a surprise for him and told him to wear pajamas. He didn't give in when Vic kept asking what the surprise was and he laughed at his boyfriend's guesses ranging from a pony to kinky sex. Kellin waited until almost seven to get the cake out and stick the candles on it. He set it on the coffee table also, waiting until he heard Vic pull up to light the candles. He picked the cake up and waited by the door, telling Vic to come in when he knocked.

Vic opened the door to his boyfriend in his pajamas and holding a cake that read 'Happy Birthday Vic' in blue icing with blue, twisty candles.

"Surprise," Kellin said, lifting the cake a little more. Vic had a huge smile that matched Kellin's. "Make a wish," Kellin said, moving closer to Vic who made a show of closing his eyes and thinking about his wish before blowing out the candles. After the candles were out, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Kellin's lips.

"What is all of this?" Vic asked, still smiling.

"Well, I figured since I ruined your actual birthday, I would make it up to you." Kellin explained, leading Vic to the kitchen where he set the cake on the counter. He got out plates and the ice cream before making two plates and grabbing two spoons.

"You didn't have to do this," Vic said, watching his boyfriend put ice cream on the plates. He handed one plate to Vic and took the other for himself before they went back to the livingroom.

"I know, but I wanted to," Kellin explained. He set his plate on the coffee table before walking around it. "What do you want to watch first?" Kellin asked, pointing to the movies on the table. Vic looked through them before picking _Coraline_. Kellin put the movie in before sitting on the couch to eat his cake and ice cream with Vic.

"I really do love you," Vic told him, leaning over to give him a sugary kiss.

"I love you, too." Kellin replied with a smile before Vic smeared icing on Kellin's nose, making him laugh. Kellin got Vic back by smearing some on his nose, too. They both laughed as they cleaned the icing off of their faces.

After they finished eating, Kellin cuddled up to Vic who held him tightly. Both were happy to have this back. As far as Kellin was concerned, happily ever afters did exist. Even if him and Vic had a long road ahead of them, he vowed to never lose Vic again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really happy with how this turned out. It might be because I barely slept last night, chased 24, loud kids around for two hours today, and now it's 2 AM and I'm exhausted. So maybe this is actually horrible but I'm too tired to know.


End file.
